


Families are made in the Heart

by sapientia_et_vis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Post Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapientia_et_vis/pseuds/sapientia_et_vis
Summary: •Three years ago Baekhyun finds out he is pregnant and Chanyeol is the father of his baby. Together with their baby boy, Sehun, they create a wonderful family.•Now, they are trying for another baby but with no success yet.•Jongin is a little boy living in an orphanage. He sees everyone around him get adopted but he never gets chosen. They never want him and he knows the more he grows up the slimmer is the chance to get chosen. Every night he prays for a good couple to come and adopt him so he can finally be part of a loving family.





	1. Chapter 1

It was late in the evening when Chanyeol left his studio. He hadn't finished recording yet but this could wait because he had more serious issues to take care of. On the other side of the city, a cute three year old boy was waiting for him to take him home. Chanyeol was a father now and his baby was his top priority.  
  
Three years ago, his boyfriend, Baekhyun had come by his studio in the middle of the night with tear-stained eyes to reveal something that would change both of their lives. Chanyeol still remembered that night like it was yesterday.

 _*that night*_  
_It was 3am and Chanyeol was still stuck in his studio, recording the same melody over and over again but it wouldn't come out the way he wanted. He wasn't satisfied with his work but refused to let go, that's why he had texted his boyfriend to eat dinner and go to sleep without him. Baekhyun had to leave for Japan tomorrow for his EXO-CBX tour. He had to rest, not wait for Chanyeol._  
  
_Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Chanyeol wasn't waiting for anyone especially now and so he rushed to the door  with adrenaline pumping in his arteries, wondering who could it be in the middle of the night. Whoever it was, he sure didn't bring any good news._  
  
_He looked through the camera and realized it was Baekhyun. He was wearing a hat and a mask but Chanyeol would recognize him anywhere no matter how much he covered himself. He quickly opened the door and pulled him inside. For Baekhyun to come find him so late in the night means that something serious was going on, something was wrong._  
  
_"Hey..." He whispered, mentally checking if Baekhyun is alright._  
  
_"Hey." Baekhyun smiled and kicked his shoes off._  
  
_What are you doing here?" Baekhyun looked physically alright, except for his eyes that looked red as if he was crying but maybe he just needed sleep._  
  
_"Can I come in?" Baekhyun asked shyly._  
  
_"Yes, of course. Please..." He really didn't need to ask because Chanyeol had already given him the keys and the password of his studio. He could come and go as he pleased._

 _Baekhyun walked slowly inside, looking at his surroundings as if he hadn't seen them before but he had been here many times in the past. His behavior and his movement where so eerie, Chanyeol couldn't help but feel an unexplained fear creeping inside him._  
  
_"Baek, is everything okay?"_  
  
_"Yeah..." Baekhyun replied with a melancholic smile on his face and Chanyeol knew he was lying. He could tell when he was lying._  
  
_"Then, why are you here?"_  
  
_"I needed to see you." Baekhyun now fully turned to look at him. Under the warm lights of the studio it was crystal clear that Baekhyun had been crying. "I'm leaving tomorrow, I will be in Japan for two weeks and instead of coming home to me to spend our last night together, you prefer to stay here and work on your music."_  
  
_Chanyeol hadn't thought about it. He felt awful. It was just that he had done the same in the past but it never bothered Baekhyun. He wanted to apologise but his boyfriend spoke first._  
  
_"It's alright. I understand. I knew music is your passion when I fell in love with you and asked you to be mine."_  
  
_Baekhyun sat on the big comfy sofa Chanyeol had in the studio. The same sofa they had cuddled and made love on but now his lover was sitting on it with tears in his eyes and a painful look on his face. Chanyeol was worried, scared. Every moment that was passing made him feel even more agitated._  
  
_"Show me what you're working on." Baekhyun suggested kindly._  
  
_Chanyeol grabbed his guitar, sat next to his smaller boyfriend and began playing the melody he has been working on for hours now. "And this is where I stuck." He smiled shyly. "I don't like this last part."_  
  
_Baekhyun seemed to think about it. He licked his lips. "How about you do it like this?" He began humming a melody._  
  
_It was beautiful, like anything Baekhyun did. "Baek, this is awesome." Chanyeol wrote the notes down and began playing the melody again but now Baekhyun was humming along. The sadness that was lurking on the smaller's face seemed to have vanished momentarily._  
  
_"So, who is this song for?" Baekhyun asked._  
  
_"You. For your solo album." Chanyeol saw Baekhyun's smile quickly disappearing again. "I-I mean, if you like it, of course."_

 _"My solo album..." Baekhyun broke down crying and Chanyeol panicked. He couldn't understand his reaction. He tried to hug him  but he pushed him away._  
  
_"Chanyeol, there won't be any solo album. " He said as he was trying to wipe the tears that kept falling._

  
_Maybe that's why Baekhyun was so sad tonight. Chanyeol knew how much this solo album meant to him and not getting one must have broken his heart._  
  
_"Baek, it's alright. You'll get one eventually. Focus on EXO for now."_  
  
_"Chanyeol, there won't be any EXO for me either." Baekhyun sniffled and a few more tears rolled down his face again._  
  
_"What is that supposed to mean?" Chanyeol asked scared for the reply he would receive._  
  
_"Chan, I'm leaving the industry. After this tour, I'm retiring."_  
  
_Chanyeol's heart dropped. Baekhyun was leaving them, him. He didn't know what to think. "Why?" Was all he could utter._  
  
_Baekhyun began sobbing again and Chanyeol cupped his face and pulled him closer. "Please tell me, what's wrong? You're scaring me." but Baekhyun wouldn't answer. He kept weeping instead. Chanyeol's vision clouded and his tears overflowed, not knowing what to do. He was feeling frustrated, helpless. "Are you sick? Baekhyun baby, we'll find the best doctors. I'm here."_  
  
_Baekhyun shook his head. "I'm not sick but you might not want me anymore."_  
  
_"How can you say that? Don't you know I love you?"_  
  
_"Chanyeol, I'm pregnant."_  
  
_Baekhyun's words dropped like a bomb. Chanyeol pulled his hands away, trying to comprehend what his boyfriend just said._  
  
_"I found out a week ago. I'm already one month pregnant."_  
  
_It was as if time stopped. All he could do was hear Baekhyun speaking again. "I know you said you don't want a family yet, that you're too young and music is your top priority but Chanyeol, I made up my mind. I want this baby, our baby and I want to raise it whether you're by my side or not. I love you. You mean the world to me but..." He placed his hands on his flat tummy. "...but this little human growing inside me is far more important now."_  
  
_Suddenly memories of the past few days rushed back into Chanyeol's mind. How Baekhyun would ask him all these questions about how he feels about babies and the possibility of a family. Each time Chanyeol had answered that he doesn't care about them because he doesn't want them anytime soon. Only now did he realise how Baekhyun's face would drop every time after his reply. God, he was a jerk._  
  
_"I'll go now." Baekhyun said. "While I'll be in Japan, try to think if you want us or not."_  
  
_Before Baekhyun could make a step further, Chanyeol's strong hand grabbed him and pulled him in the giant's arms._  
  
_Chanyeol cupped the smaller man's face again. He chuckled. "I don't know if I should laugh or cry with the nonsense that just came out of your mouth, baby."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Decide if I want you... Really?"_  
  
_"B-but you said you don't want a baby."_  
  
_"Yet. I didn't want a baby yet but now that the baby is already here, I want it more than anything."_

 

*now* _  
_

Chanyeol had a soft smile on his face while driving and memories of that night and the next eight months that followed flushed before his eyes. The months that changed their lives. At first, it was a mess with the scandal that broke but this didn't matter at all when he was returning home and he was seeing Baekhyun glowing in happiness and when later he held their baby boy, little Sehun, in his arms. Chanyeol was the happiest man in the world.

  
He parked his car. He had arrived at Jongdae's house, where Sehun was waiting for him. Jongdae had offered to keep the little boy for today until Chanyeol is done with his work.  
  
He rang the doorbell and as soon as the door opened he heard Sehun's cheerful voice. "Daddy!"  
  
Chanyeol kneeled and opened his arms. "Sehunie!"  
  
Sehun ran into his arms and buried himself in his papa's arms. Chanyeol nuzzled his face in his son's soft hair, breathing in his scent.  
  
"I missed you, daddy."  
  
"I missed you too, baby. Were you a good boy today?"  
  
"He was the best boy as always." Jongdae said.  
  
Chanyeol scooped Sehun up. "Thank you for taking care of him."  
  
"Don't mention it. You know how much I love him."  
  
"Daddy, look what uncle Jongdae bought me." Sehun was holding a teddy bear.  
  
"What an amazing gift. Thank you, uncle Jongdae." Chanyeol said to his friend.  
  
Jongdae waved him off. "He deserved it. He is such a good boy."  
  
"Yeah, he is." Chanyeol agreed and pressed a small kiss on his son's chubby cheeks. Both waved goodbye to Jongdae and the little one wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck.  
  
"Daddy, I taught uncle Jongdae how to play Pirates."  
  
"You did!? Was he good?"  
  
"No, he couldn't catch me."  
  
Chanyeol laughed. "Nobody can catch Captain Chanyeol crew, right?""  
  
"Yes, captain!" Sehun said decisevely, forming a small fist in the air with his tiny hand.   
  
"That's my boy." Chanyeol gave him another kiss and the little one hugged him tighter.  
  
"Daddy, when is papa coming home? I miss him." Sehun asked with a pout on his face, a pout that Chanyeol was soft for because it was the same as Baekhyun's.   
  
Baekhyun was away, in L.A. filming for his upcoming music video. He didn't want to go and leave Sehun and Chanyeol behind but Chanyeol convinced him to. The older man really needed some time off and some time away. The past few months, they had been trying for another baby but to no avail and that had taken a toll on him. Chanyeol hoped that if Baekhyun focused on something he loved like his music, it would make him feel better but he hadn't considered that maybe Sehun doesn't like staying with him all that much. Chanyeol constantly worried that he isn't a good dad and that he doesn't take good care of Sehun.   
  
"He will be back in a couple of days, baby." Chanyeol reassured but Sehun still looked gloomy. He couldn't stand seeing Sehun sad. "How about we call him later tonight?"  
  
Sehun's face lit up and clapped his hands. "Yes, daddy!"  
  
They arrived at the car. Chanyeol placed Sehun in his booster seat. Then he sat behind the wheel and fastened his seatbelt, while Sehun was busy playing with his teddy bear.   
  
"Daddy, what will we eat at home?" Sehun asked as Chanyeol began driving back home.  
  
"Uncle Jongdae told me you had pasta for dinner. Are you still hungry?"  
  
"Yes. I'm very hungry."   
  
"Okay. I'll make you a salad once we get home."  
  
"Salad?" Sehun pouted. "What am I? A cow? Why can't I have some meat?" 

  
Chanyeol looked at his son through the mirror. He was making the cute face he knew his dad couldn't say no to. Chanyeol laughed at how adorable his son was. This was definitely a moment he had to tell Baekhyun about once he comes back.  
  
"We will make a deal. You eat your salad tonight and tomorrow I'll cook for you any meat you want. Okay?"   
  
Sehun pouted even more and Chanyeol thought he looked even cuter and he reminded him so much of Baekhyun. Damn, he missed him too.  
  
"Okay." Sehun finally agreed with a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"That's my well-behaved boy." Chanyeol complimented him. Sehun could be sneaky but he was a very respectful boy. They had taught him well and Chanyeol was proud. 


	2. Chapter 2

After arriving home, Chanyeol made a salad for both of them and Sehun helped him a lot. He wasn't very eager to eat his salad though, so Chanyeol had to coax him endlessly.  
  
"Daddy, come play with me." Sehun said cheerfully, running around Chanyeol's feet as the latter was trying to clean up the kitchen.  
  
"Not now, Sehunie. Daddy has to clean the kitchen."  
  
"Please, daddy. Let's play Pirates, please." Sehun said while jumping around barefooted in the kitchen. "I want to be a pirate!" He shouted.  
  
"Not now, baby. Go sit in the living-room until I finish." He said carrying the dishes.  
  
"I want to kill the Sea Monster!" Sehun continued and kicked the air with his little foot right in front of his dad.  
  
Chanyeol nearly lost his balance, trying to avoid his hyperactive son, when a cup slipped off his arms. Chanyeol froze with horror. This cup was about to hit Sehun's head and injure him. "God dammit, Sehun!" Chanyeol yelled.  
  
Sehun terrified by his dad's anger took a step back and the cup fell right before his naked feet, breaking into tiny little pieces. If Sehun hadn't taken that one step back, the cup would have landed on him instead.  
  
Silence prevailed in the house. No one moved. Sehun raised his gaze to look at his dad who was looking at him with bloodshot eyes. Daddy was angry.  
  
Sehun took another step back and brought his tiny little hands over his chest, hugging himself. He looked frightened. A few tears began rolling down his cheek and Chanyeol felt his heart breaking just like the cup that was lying on the floor, when he heard the first whimpers leaving his son's mouth. He was a terrible father.  
  
He quickly approached his son and kneeled before him. "Oh, baby, did I scare you?"  
  
Sehun covered his eyes with his little hands, still crying and nodded yes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I'm so sorry I yelled at you." Chanyeol caressed the little boy's hair. "You could have gotten hurt." He placed a soft kiss on Sehun's forehead and pulled him into a hug.  
  
The little boy buried himself in his father's embrace, letting his strong presence calm him down.  
  
Chanyeol took a piece of the broken cup and showed it to Sehun. "This is very dangerous, especially if it hurts your head. Our heads are sensitive and we need to protect them always."  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy." Sehun said.  
  
Chanyeol wipped his son's tears. "Promise me you'll be more careful from now on."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Chanyeol left a small kiss on the boys head and at that moment his phone rang. "It's papa." He said with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Sehun's face lit up. He began hopping and stretching his arms, asking for his dad to pass him the phone. Chanyeol couldn't deny him.  
  
"Papa! Papa! It's me, Sehunie." Sehun said brightly.  
  
_"Hello, sweetheart. How are you?"_  Baekhyun could be heard through the phone. 

"Papa, when are you coming back? Daddy is making me eat cauliflower."

Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun's loud laugh and he laughed as well.   
  
_"Sehunie, you must be a good boy and listen to your dad."_ Baekhyun said.  
  
"I am a good boy." Sehun pouted. 

 _"I know you are."_  
  
"Papa, come home fast. I miss you very much." Sehun pouted even more.  
  
_"I miss you too, sweetheart. Can you pass me daddy, please?"_ Baekhyun knew that if he spoke one more minute with Sehun he would start crying. He couldn't bear hearing his baby's voice over the phone and not being able to hold him and plant small kisses on his chubby cheeks.   
  
Chanyeol took the phone and ordered Sehun to go sit in the living room until he is done.   
  
"Hey." He said to his husband.  
  
_"He misses me."_  Baekhyun said with a pained voice.  
  
"Yeah, very much." Chanyeol confirmed.  
  
_"And yet I left him behind for a stupid music video. What kind of father am I? He's just a little boy. He needs me."_ Chanyeol could feel the pain in Baekhyun's voice.  
  
"Baek..."

 _"Is he okay? Does he eat well? Does he sleep?"_  
  
"He's fine. How are you?" Chanyeol recalled that terrible morning he found Baekhyun crying over a negative pregnancy test. The latter was inconsolable because he was so sure he was pregnant this time. After that day, Chanyeol tried his best to make him focus on other things, on things Baekhyun loved, like music. They both wanted a baby but if it's not meant to be, that's alright. They still had Sehun and Chanyeol was happy and content with their little family.

 _"I'm great. You were right, the trip was good for me."_ Baekhyun said and Chanyeol could sense by the tranquility in his voice that he wasn't lying. His mind was at peace now that he knew Baekhyun was alright again.  
  
_"But I miss you, my love."_  Baekhyun continued.  
  
"I miss you too. I hate sleeping without you."  
  
"Baekhyun purred. _"I think of you every night...intensely."_  
  
Chanyeol swallowed hard. "W-what do you think about?"  
  
_"Your strong hands holding me, your husky voice whispering obscene things to my ear, y-"_  
  
"Daddy, I want to pee!" Sehun was standing right behind him, hugging his little teddy bear Jongdae had bought for him.  
  
Baekhyun began laughing hard when he heard his son's voice through the phone. Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
_"It looks like you're busy. I'll let you go now...daddy."_  Baekhyun purred.  
  
Chanyeol wished he wouldn't but they could talk later when Sehun will be sleeping. For now, he had to take care of their son who would still refuse to use the bathroom alone. They still had to work on that.

* * *

  
  
At the same time, miles away from Seoul, in Los Angeles, the sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon, clothing the huge city in its golden light.  
  
Baekhyun placed his phone in the drawer next to his bed and went back to packing his clothes in his suitcase. He was flying back to Seoul in a few hours but he hadn't told Chanyeol. He wanted to surprise them.  
  
As he was folding his clothes, he held a white t-shirt but instead of folding it fast, his hands lingered on it. This wasn't just a t-shirt. It was Chanyeol's t-shirt and Baekhyun had brought it with him, so he can have Chanyeol's scent around him. He couldn't sleep otherwise. He brought the shirt over his nose and breathed in its aroma. It still smelled like Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol... The love of his life. Baekhyun was his entirely. Chanyeol had so much power over him. He could break him at any moment, like he's seen other people do to those who fall for them. But not Chanyeol. Chanyeol filled him up with love continuously.  
  
He let his hand fall on his tummy and cracked a shy smile. He looked back at the drawer where he had left his phone. Next to it, there was lying a pregnancy test, a positive pregnancy test. Yes, he was pregnant after so many futile months.  
  
He called Chanyeol as soon as he found out but the moment Sehun answered the phone he changed his mind. He wanted to tell him face to face. He wanted to see Chanyeol's eyes lit up with happiness. He wanted his husband to kiss him as soon as he hears the news.  
  
He wanted to do something romantic  when he tells Chanyeol. Maybe take him out on a romantic dinner or just cook something and eat together at home after putting Sehun to sleep. He wasn't sure what yet but he hoped he would figure it out soon. He just wanted this to be special. He shoved the t-shirt in the suitcase. He was going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

"How many times have we told you that you're not allowed to stay in your bedroom?" Her strong palm landed with force on Jongin's cheek. "Go out and follow the activities like the rest of the children."  
  
Jongin barely flinched because he was used to it. He covered his cheek with his tiny palm in an attempt to soothe the skin there and ran outside to meet his friends.  
  
It was a sunny Saturday morning and the kids were playing football in the yard. Jongin loved playing outside but the older boys wouldn't treat him very nice sometimes.  
  
"They didn't adopt you, did they?" He heard a voice coming from behind. It was Taemin, a boy one year older than him and Jongin's closest friend.  
  
"No, miss Park said they chose an infant."  
  
"But they were playing with you."  
  
Jongin lowered his head. "I wasn't a good boy. That's what miss Park said."  
  
Taemin thought about it for a while. "Perhaps." He kicked his foot on the ground. "Next time be a better one."  
  
Jongin doubted if there's ever going to be another chance for him. He knew that the older he gets the hardest it is for him to get adopted.  
  
"Come on, let's play." Taemin ran forward to join the kids who were playing football.  
  
Jongin thought of the last time he played with the boys. He was kicked and his legs and arms were badly bruised. It had started as a joke but it soon turned into something else entirely. "I'll play next time. See you at lunch."  
  
Jongin began walking around the yard. He wanted to play but not with the boys. He wondered what it would feel like to play with his dad. Jongin never had a family or at least, he never recalled having one but he had seen it on TV, dads playing with their kids, everyone smiling and looking happy while the sun is shining on them.  
  
He wanted a family so bad. It was all he wished for. Miss Park had said that if he was a good boy, someone will want him but that wasn't true because Jongin already was a good boy but no one ever wanted him. He wasn't good enough for any family.  
  
He lied down on the grass, face up, looking at the sky and observing the clouds. Next time a couple would be interested in him, Jongin would do anything in his power to make them love him. Anything...

* * *

  
  
Baekhyun arrived home early in the morning. His flight had been delayed and he was exhausted but he was finally home. He unlocked the front door, kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket.  
  
The house was entirely silent. Both Chanyeol and Sehun were sleeping because it was too early. Despite feeling tired from the trip, Baekhyun ran upstairs as fast as he could to see his family. He reached Sehun's bedroom first. His heart burst with joy wirh the thought of seeing and hugging his son again but the moment he was about to enter Sehun's bedroom, some instinct stopped him. He imagined his baby sleeping peacefully and he couldn't bare the thought of disrupting his sleep. Little kids need a lot of sleep.  
  
'Later' he thought. He had all the time in the world to see Sehunie. He didn't have to do it now.  
  
He moved on to his own bedroom. He slowly opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. On the bed, he saw Chanyeol sleeping like a log and snoring quietly. Baekhyun smiled at the sight. He was only gone for a few days but he had missed this so much.  
  
He quickly jumped on the bed and straddled Chanyeol who was still sleeping, and started leaving wet sloppy kisses on his chubby cheeks and further down his neck. "Wake up, baby. I'm home." He whispered, breathing in Chanyeol's scent.   
  
"I missed you so much, Chanyeol." Baekhyun whined as he buried his hands underneath Chanyeol's shirt, feeling his hot skin and began rocking his hips over Chanyeol's groin, feeling him slowly harden.  
  
Chanyeol left out a soft moan.  
  
Baekhyun cupped his face. "Wake up, my love." He kissed his husband on the lips and felt his need growing stronger. His skin, his manly scent, his strong body were driving Baekhyun crazy. He needed to feel Chanyeol.  
  
"Mmm... Baekhyun..." Chanyeol moaned in his sleep.  
  
"Yes, baby, I'm here. Wake up."

Chanyeol opened his eyes wide in shock. "Baekhyun." He said and sat up, looking at the smaller man who was sitting on his lap as if he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Baekhyun laughed and cupped his face. "Good morning, my love." He kissed him his pouty lips again.  
  
Chanyeol still looked shocked. He ran his hands over Baekhyun's smaller frame, making sure he isn't dreaming. "You're here. How?"  
  
Baekhyun laughed. "I took a plane from LA to Seoul."  
  
"Why? What happened? Why didn't you tell me? I could have taken your from the airport with my car."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you." Baekhyun pouted. "Aren't you happy?"  
  
Chanyeol's eyes softened and quickly pulled Baekhyun into a tight hug, burying his face in the smaller's chest. "I'm the happiest." He cupped Baekhyun's face and ran his hands through his hair, clutching his locks, trying to show his need through his touch and pulled him in for a deep kiss, pushing his tongue inside his warm mouth.  
  
Baekhyun moaned and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck.  
  
"I missed you so much." Chanyeol's hands started roaming over Baekhyun's torso and tried to lift his shirt.  
  
Baekhyun panicked. If Chanyeol sees him naked, he might notice and very tiny bulge on his tummy and that could ruin his surprise.  
  
Baekhyun pushed him back. "No."  
  
Chanyeol looked at him with eyes questioning if he did something wrong.  
  
"Let me take care of you, baby." He pushed Chanyeol on his back. Baekhyun made himself confortable in between Chanyeol's thighs and pulled down his underwear, revealing Chanyeol's entire glory. He was fully hard thanks to Baekhyun constant grinding.  
  
Chanyeol was looking at him with a smug smile on his face. "You like what you're doing to me?"  
  
"Oh I didn't do anything yet." Baekhyun ran his tongue from the base to the tip of the cock, engulfed its head with his plum lips and sucked on it teasingly.  
  
Chanyeol groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow and covered his eyes.  
  
"Don't take your eyes off of me." Baekhyun ordered.  
  
"Baek, it's been a long time. If I look..." Chanyeol said through hard breaths. He looked like a mess already and Baekhyun loved that.  
  
Baekhyun let Chanyeol's cock fall on his face and gave it a small kiss. "You either look or I stop. Pick."  
  
Chanyeol took a deep breath and looked. Baekhyun's elegant fingers were wrapped in the base of his cock and his soft lips were on its head, giving it small pecks. He could feel his hot breath on his sensitive cock. "Baek, please..."  
  
Baekhyun smirked and wrapped his plump lips around the head of the cock and sucked. Chanyeol moaned hard and Baekhyun could already taste the precum in his mouth. With a slow pace, he began sucking him more and more until he had swallowed him entirely. Their eyes locked and Baekhyun could see that Chanyeol was putting an effort not to come right then and there. He pulled back, without breaking eye contact and the cock popped off his mouth. It was covered in saliva, making it shinny and so delicious looking.  
  
"You haven't touched yourself at all since the day I left?" Baekhyun sounded impressed.  
  
Chanyeol shook his head. "No, just like we agreed."  
  
"You're so obedient Chanyeol. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Baekhyun, please."  
  
Baekhyun smirked. "Please, what?"  
  
"Please, I need you." Chanyeol said. He couldn't wait much longer. "I need you so badly, baby."  
  
Baekhyun started sucking Chanyeol's balls while he was pumping his cock in his hand. He could feel Chanyeol's entire body shake and hear his moans that were becoming louder.  
  
Baekhyun went for his cock again and swallowed Chanyeol's leg entirely in one go.  He began to bomb his head quickly, sucking and licking all of Chanyeol's sensitive parts that knew would make Chanyeol weak.  
  
Chanyeol, lost in pleasure, was writhing and mouthing incomprehensible words as Baekhyun was sucking him with such mastery. He placed both of his hands on Baekhyun's head and gripped his hair. "I'm close." He moaned as he started rocking his hips, fucking Baekhyun's mouth ruthlessly.

Baekhyun felt his eyes prickling with tears as he was getting chocked by Chanyeol's cock. He could feel the tip hit the back of his throat as saliva was running out of his mouth.  
  
After a few more seconds of his throat getting abused, Chanyeol came with a loud moan deep inside his throat as his whole body shook because of the immense pleasure. Baekhyun swallowed every bit of his sperm.  
   
Baekhyun felt a hand pulling him up and making him lie on his back. Chanyeol was quickly on top of him, wiping the few tears that had rolled down his face. "How are you feeling?" Chanyeol asked and kissed him lovingly. "  
  
"Happy I'm home."  
  
"Why did you come back so soon? Is everything alright?"  
  
Baekhyun put a palm over his tummy but quickly pulled it away. "I was missing you terribly. I wanted to be with you." He cupped Chanyeol's face. "And with Sehunie." He kissed him softly on the lips. "How was he while I was gone? Was he a good boy? I'm dying to see him but I couldn't bring myself to wake him up so early. What about you, baby? Are you okay? You must be very tired taking care of Sehun all by yourself and w-"  
  
Chanyeol cut him off by pressing his index finger against his lips. "Sehun and I are fine. Stop worrying so much."  
  
"I can't." Baekhyun admitted.  
  
"Hm... Let me help you with that." Chanyeol attacked his neck relentlessly as he was trying to strip Baekhyun off his clothes again but the smaller man stopped him.  
  
"Chanyeol, stop it. I don't want to. I'm tired." Baekhyun lied again. He wanted nothing more than to feel his husband after all this time but it would ruin his surprise.   
  
Chanyeol stopped and gave him a peck on this nose. "Alright, how about you go take a shower then. I'll make us breakfast."

* * *

  
  
The breakfast was ready when Baekhyun went to the kitchen. Chanyeol was aimlessly checking his social media, while waiting for Baekhyun to come downstairs. When he did, Chanyeol couldn't control his smile because he looked adorable. His dump messy hair was falling on his forehead and he was wearing one of Chanyeol's huge t-shirts.  
  
Chanyeol served breakfast for both of them and they began to eat.  
  
"Chanyeol, when was the last time we've been on a date?"  
  
Chanyeol looked at him dumbfounded with his mouth stuffed with pancakes. Baekhyun smiled because he thought he looked cute. "A date?" Chanyeol repeated.  
  
"Yeah, a date. Like a normal couple."  
  
"I don't remember. Ever since Sehun was born, we don't really go out unless it's our anniversary or something."  
  
"How about we go on a date tonight? Like we did in the past." Baekhyun said and with his foot he reached for Chanyeol's foot under the table.  
  
"What about Sehun?"  
  
"We can ask your mum to watch him for tonight." Baekhyun said, raising his foot to caress Chanyeol's calf.  
  
"You really wanna go on a date?" Chanyeol said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah..." Baekhyun put his hand on Chanyeol's arm and bit his lips. "You and I together in a romantic dinner. Somewhere with a nice view perhaps. There's a full moon tonight." He smiled shyly.  
  
Chanyeol let his spoon fall and wipped his mouth. "Okay, what is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You want to go on a date? You? You never want to go out. Every time I propose it, you refuse."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"If I asked you to go on a date to see the full moon, you know what you would say? That we have a balcony at home."  
  
"I wouldn't." Baekhyun said, feeling a dangerous amount of tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Baekhyun, I know you better than that, so tell me, what is going on? Why do you want to go on a date all of a sudden."  
  
Baekhyun couldn't hold his tears anymore. Was it the pregnancy's fault or was he actually hurt because Chanyeol was being harsh on him? It didn't matter because the result was the same. Baekhyun was crying like a baby over their breakfast. He saw Chanyeol's eyes soften and his husband's arms reaching up to him, looking worried and at that moment Baekhyun could admit that he felt satisfied for making Chanyeol feel bad but still couldn't control his tears.  
  
"Baek..."  
  
"I-is it wrong that I want to spend time with my love?" Baekhyun whimpered.  
  
"No, baby. Not at all." Chanyeol hugged him close.

"Then why are you mean to me?" Baekhyun whimpered again.  
  
"I-i wasn't." Chanyeol sounded confused and was struggling to find a way to express himself. "I just... I don't want you to do something because you think I want to. I don't want you feel pressured. I know you're a homebody."  
  
"But I asked for this. I want to go on a romantic dinner with you." Baekhyun felt a strong thumb wiping away his tears.  
  
"If my love wants to have a romantic dinner, then we'll have a romantic dinner. Whatever you want, baby." Chanyeol kissed his forehead. "Please stop crying."   
  
Baekhyun pouted. "Give me a kiss."  
  
Chanyeol leaned in and brought their lips together into a gentle yet passionate kiss. Baekhyun's hands cupped his face and pulled him closer, when small footsteps were heard outside of the kitchen.  
  
"Papa!" Sehun's excited voice was heard and the kiss ended abruptly. Sehun was standing at the door in his cute pajamas, holding his teddy bear in his arms and smiling widely.  
  
Baekhyun immediately stood up. "My baby...!" He shouted happily and ran towards his son. Sehun fell into his father's arms and Baekhyun picked him up and hugged him tight, leaving kisses all over his face and head.  
  
"Papa, you're here." Sehun wrapped his small arms around his papa's neck. "Don't leave us again. Daddy and I missed you."  
  
"Never again, sweetheart. I promise." Baekhyun whispered burying his face in the crook of his son's neck, feeling his son's little body safe in his arms.  
  
Baekhyun sat back on the table and placed Sehun to sit on his lap because he had missed him so much. Chanyeol served him breakfast.  
  
"Daddy, why were you kissing papa? Were you making babies?" Sehun asked.  
  
Chanyeol's face turned red and Baekhyun laughed and hugged Sehun closer to him. "How do you know such things, you little monster?" Chanyeol, asked while still blushing.   
  
"Uncle Jongdae said that when two people love each other very very much, they kiss a lot and they make babies." Sehun turned his gaze on Baekhyun. "Am I going to have a brother, papa?"  
  
Chanyeol growled. "I need to have a talk with uncle Jongdae."  
  
But Baekhyun seemed unbothered. Instead, he kept smiling like an idiot. "Do you want a brother, Sehunie?"  
  
"Yes. I want someone to play with." Sehun replied.  
  
Baekhyun smiled and kissed his son's forehead. He was about to say something but noticed Chanyeol's sad face. "Hey, daddy." He rested his cheek on Sehun's head and waited for Chanyeol to look at him. The taller man did and immediately smiled. "Maybe someday Sehunie will get a brother, if he is a good boy. For now we will play all together just the three of us."  
  
"Yes!" Sehun clapped his hands and Chanyeol laughed.  
  
"How about we go play in the park today? It's a beautiful day." Baekhyun suggested.  
  
Sehun grinned excitedly. "Papa, can I wear my Iron Man shirt?"  
  
"Of course. Go wear it."  
  
Sehun jumped off Baekhyun's lap and ran to his bedroom. At the same time, Chanyeol began gathering the dishes.  
  
"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun said but his call got ignored. He went to stand next to his husband who was cleaning the kitchen counter or as Baekhyun noticed, he was pretending he was cleaning it. "Chanyeol." He said softer this time.  
  
"I'm fine." Chanyeol faked a smile.  
  
"If this is about the brother thing, don't feel sad. It's alright."  
  
Chanyeol was cleaning the kitchen counter harder now. "That day I found you crying over that pregnancy test..." Chanyeol shook his head, like he was trying to chase away the memory. "I want to give you everything." Their eyes locked and Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol meant every word.  
  
Baekhyun felt sad. He wanted to break the news of his pregnancy right then but that would ruin the plans he had. He cupped Chanyeol's face. "You already have." He said, standing on his toes and kissing him on the lips.  
  
Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, hugging him. They both moaned into the kiss.  
  
"Papa, I can't find my Iron Man shirt." Sehun shouted from his bedroom.  
  
They broke the kiss and laughed. "I'm coming to find it." Baekhyun shouted back.  
  
Chanyeol smiled. "Go. He's waiting."  
  
"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked.  
  
"Yeah, go."

"Okay, call your mum." Baekhyun exited the kitchen. "Leave the restaurant on me." He shouted as he went upstairs to help Sehun find his t-shirt.


End file.
